


Thank You

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Soft Five, Touch-Starved, friends - Freeform, hints of romance, self-realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: A request by missmakenzye from Tumblr: “Hello <3 I'm honestly in love with the way you write Five, so if you have some time, I was wondering if you could write something about him with a fem!reader where Five is in love with her and when they are talking one night he lets his feelings slip? I really wanted to see him express how lonely and touch-starved he actually is (because that boy has gone through a lot, on his own), and then the reader can comfort him.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Reader
Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

“Hey! Five, doomsday is still coming. We gotta think of a new plan.”

“Don’t you get it, Luther? It’s over, all right? We’re already dead.”

“Then, where are you going?”

“I’m going to do the unthinkable.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I was really hoping it wouldn’t come to this.”

“Come to what, Five?”

Y/N watched the scene happened in front of her. Five closed the door behind him. Luther tried to open the door, jiggling the doorknob in his hand as he called out his brother. She can see why Five is like this.

He spent the harsh reality of surviving by being alone in an apocalyptic world for many years. When he finally returned for his siblings in 2019, he did nothing but tried to save the world from the apocalypse. And when they failed to do so, he accidentally brought his siblings across different timelines in Dallas after time traveling. Once again, he was desperate to stop the apocalypse they brought in just ten days after witnessing this.

He did everything he could to prevent it from happening. He looked for all of his siblings and gathered them together. He was offered a deal by the Handler which he didn’t accept at first, hoping their father in the 1963 timeline will help them. As much as he didn’t want to, he was forced to take the Handler’s deal. He jumped to 1982 and killed the Board of Directors in exchange for a briefcase that will bring him and his siblings back in 2019 where they belong. And when he finally had the answered prayer in his hands, Luther, Klaus and Y/N were the only people who arrived on time. He had no choice but to throw the briefcase in the air since he’d rather die than to go back to 2019 all by himself, leaving his siblings and friend to rot in 1963.

Y/N was there to witness it all from the very start. Since she was a close friend of the Hargreeves siblings (she has powers so their father approved their friendship), Pogo invited her to attend Reginald’s funeral. She was reluctant at first since she suddenly vanished after finding out from Vanya that Five never came back. Out of the seven siblings, she was closest to Five.

When she saw him appeared in his 13-year-old self and told them about the apocalypse, she never detached herself from him. Wherever he goes, she’s there. _Call me a stalker, I don’t care. I want Five to know I’ll always be there for him even if he doesn’t know his siblings have the same intentions as mine._

“Five! Come to what? Five!” Luther knocked harder on the door. Y/N smiled. They all know Luther can destroy the door since he was pretty strong, but he chose not to do it. _Could be he was only respecting that it Elliot’s place. Or could be he was respecting Five’s space. Maybe both._

She approached him, “I’ll go talk to him.”

He removed his hands from the door as he looked back at forth at the door and the girl (supposed to be a woman since they have the same age but Five’s time-traveling affected her body, making her look like her 13-year-old self), “He’s my brother, Y/N.”

“I know, but he’s my friend. All of you are my friends. I can go through any objects and if I can only make you do the same, I would’ve done it already. But I can’t. And Five looks like he doesn’t like you for now because of your conversation earlier.”

Luther connected the dots and sighed, “Okay. Bring him back to his senses, will you? Honestly, he’s the only one out of all of us who is capable of bringing us back to 2019.”

She smiled, “I will.”

  


* * *

  


Five ran his hand on his face before pulling his hair with both of his hands. He sat on a chair with his back grazing at the windowsill behind him. He can feel his head throbbing in pain as he thought of what happened earlier.

_This can’t be happening again! I can’t— I can’t keep on doing time travel everytime we fail on saving the world from the apocalypse we caused. I just can’t…_

Back in 2019, he knew the apocalypse was partially his fault. Maybe if only he asked help from his siblings right when he came back, they could’ve stopped Vanya from destroying the moon. Hell, they will surely help her control her powers if they only communicated with each other.

He exhaled loudly as he looked at his hands gripping his knees.

_Stupid Luther and his little pea-shaped brain. He may have a very big built but his mind is the complete opposite._

_Stupid Diego and his plans for JFK. I should’ve left him in that asylum with Lila._

Stupid Allison and her attempts to stop discrimination. There will always be discrimination even in 2019.

_Stupid Klaus and his cult. Whatever he calls it, it’s fucking weird and it is a cult. He better learn to stick it in his ass._

_Stupid Vanya and her dream of being with someone else. She needs to learn that her friends belong in this timeline. It would be wrong to drag them to the future._

He felt his heart throbbed in pain. He knew deep inside he didn’t mean those words. And saying those would surely not only hurt him but his siblings as well.

He looked around the room. It was not too big nor small for him. It was just the right size. A bed was placed on his right side. Another chair was positioned on his left side. The door stared back at him silently. Luther had stopped persuading him to open the door.

He was all alone in the room—all alone in his messed up thoughts. No one was reaching out, no one to reach out. The familiarity of loneliness sent tears in his eyes.

Before they trail down his cheeks, a white ripple appeared from the closed door, revealing his friend, Y/N. _Was she there the entire time?_

“Hi, Five,” her soft voice sent chills in his spine. _Is it weird to call these chills warm?_

He covered his face with his hands to hide the sadness. He wanted to say something but he was afraid that he might end up crying.

He removed his hands when he felt someone sitting down on the chair beside him. He glanced at Y/N who was simply looking around the room as if she was admiring it while humming.

Five realized something. Y/N was fucking sitting right beside him. Ever since he came back, he only paid attention to his siblings. He saw her multiple times but seldomly acknowledged her presence.

“I’ve never told you about what I’ve been doing in my life, haven’t I?” Her question brought confusion to him but he took the bait by staring at her silently.

According to Y/N, she went to London to study there after a year of his disappearance. She hid her powers for 17 years since she didn’t want to freak anyone out. She eventually graduated and became the successor in the CEO position of her mother in a company. The day after the 2019 apocalypse was supposed to be her first day as a CEO.

“But I took it all from you,” Five found himself saying which surprised him because his voice was back to its usual tone.

Y/N offered him a smile, “Maybe. But I’m not happy being the CEO, Five. I was forced to take the position since I was her only child.” _Really?_

He prevented himself from saying this as he finally noticed what Y/N was trying to do. She was trying to get his attention away from their current situation.

He felt warmth spreading throughout his body. Now that he comes to think of it, Y/N was always with him. Wherever he went, she was there. If he needs help, she was there to support him. If he was too much, she was there to attempt to calm him down by explaining his situation to his siblings.

_How did I not notice that Y/N was there by my side this whole time?_

Y/N saw his apologetic look, knowing he got her message. She looked at his hands, “May I?”

“Please.”

Her hands coming in contact with his electrocuted his body. For the first time, he felt someone was reaching out to him. And he was able to reach out to them at the same time.

His breath hitched in his throat as he put his forehead on Y/N’s shoulder. He felt tears coming in his eyes as her hand entangled with his hair while the thumb on her hand brushed his palm. _I need this._

“I got you, Five.”

With those four words, he finally let his tears trail down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her waist, caressing every spot on her body with his hands to show how he was starving for gentle touches.

Y/N smiled at the contact as she wrapped her other arm around Five’s shoulders. Every time his hand touched a new spot like her upper arm or upper back, she felt tears building up in her eyes. _I finally reached him._

Even for a few minutes, both are willing to not think of their current situation. Having each other in their arms felt right. Five and Y/N aren’t thinking of letting go each other soon.

Y/N pressed a small kiss on the side of Five’s head. _I will always stay with you. No matter what happens, I will never let you out of my sight._

Without Y/N knowing, Five thought of the same thing before putting a kiss on her shoulder. He has a plan now. A plan that would bring all of them back to their timeline. In three hours, his 1963 self will arrive in Dallas to assassinate the president before attempting to time travel to 2019. He will meet him in a mini resto to get the briefcase that can send them back. He didn’t want to do this but he got no choice. But it’s all okay now since he knows he’s not alone in this.

“Can we stay like this for three more hours, Y/N?”

Y/N wanted to ask if he wasn’t in a hurry. But then, Five deserves this. And besides, knowing him, he already has a plan in his head.

She hugged him tightly, “Yes, we can, Five.”

With their silent promises towards each other of staying and protecting one another lingered in the air, they knew everything will go smoothly from now on, especially now Five is aware he has someone.

Thank you for everything, Y/N.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :))


End file.
